narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Juryokuido
Juryokuido is a powerful Kodona Noryokugan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve three very distinct, yet closely associated feats — Gravitational Force, Anti-Gravitational Force and Einstein-Rosen Bridges, through the creation of Gravity Wells. Through manipulation of various factors, he is able to achieve even time travel to an extent, allowing him to catch opponents off guard completely. Overview Juryokuido allows the user to create gravity wells Gravity and Space-Time Manipulation Using Juryokuido, Keiku is able to create gravity wells, manipulating gravity to warp and bend the fabric of space-time itself. After mastering his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan, this ability evolved even further. Using his left eye, he can bring fourth objects and energy from other dimensions. Using his right eye, he can collapse can compress objects. Left Eye Named "Hikarifujou" (光浮上; Literally meaning "Light Emergence"), using his left eye, Keiku is able to create a gravitational body caopable of spewing fourth matter, energy and stored attacks. When he first awakened the ability, he was only able to create gravity wells and anti-gravity wells that were tethered to objects. After mastering his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan 10 years later, it had a more evolved function. Using his Left Eye, Keiku is able to create a gravitational well that spews fourth matter, energy and objects. The energy and matter that gets trapped within his Dark Compression ability is directly linked to this ability. Using this, he is able to create a sphere capable of unleashing attacks either from Dark Compression, an isolated Shadow Transition space or weapons and attacks from his own dimension. When on standby, it goes into orbit around him, but when not in use it disappears. Keiku is able to divide this sphere into three orbs, and can even change the shape of them, often shaping them into rings. They are white in color but can become transparent at will. *Keiku noted that objects can only exit from this technique. Right Eye Named "Yamiasshuku" (闇圧縮; Literally meaning "Dark Compression"), using his right eye, he is able to create a gravitational anomily that has such extreme gravitation pull that nothing can escape and all that enters it is condensed trillions of times smaller than an atom. When he first awakened the ability, he was only able to create free-floating gravitational and anti-gravitational bodies. After mastering his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan 10 years later, it had a more evolved function. Using this, he is able to keep the energy compressed, forming it into a sphere he calls "Gravity Spiral". He can throw this sphere or lock it onto an opponent, similar to how a TSB can be locked onto an opponent. On command, he is able to detonate this sphere of compressed energy, causing all objects within range to be atomized and converge together into the sphere before collapsing away. When on standby, it goes into orbit around him, but when not in use it disappears. Keiku is able to divide this sphere into four orbs, and can even change the shape of them, often shaping them into rings. They are black in color but can become transparent at will. *Keiku noted that objects and energy can only enter this technique. Compression Jet Named "Asshukufunsha" (圧縮噴射; Literally meaning "Compression Jet"), using Yamiasshuku, Keiku is able to produce an extremely powerful jet of super hot plasma. This jet is able to ionize a target. Keiku has enough skill with this ability to hit a target from extremely long range. When in use, black sphere forms in front of his hand, and a whitish-orange disk forms around the sphere before emitting a bluish-white beam of plasma. This plasma is capable of easily melting trough objects. It looks the way it does from the magnetic field it produces. Using this ability makes him feel uncomfortable for its duration, but its one of his most unique due to its nature. Both Eyes Named "Kageteni" (影転移; Literally meaning "Shadow Transition", using both eyes, he is able to link multiple locations by creating hidden detours through space-time. When he first awakened the ability, he was only capable of creating moving gravitational bodies that can push away and/or pull objects toward them, and can even join two different locations capable of one way or two way travel within the same space and even different dimensions. It allows him though travel to a different location in a short amount of time; less than a half a second in-world, and potentially seconds across dimensions. When on standby, it goes into orbit around him, but when not in use it disappears. Keiku is able to divide this sphere into two orbs, and can even change the shape of them, often shaping them into rings. They are only visible to the user, but can indirectly be seen when they connect two different spaces. Using specially marked Senbon needles, Keiku can send objects and even entire buildings to different, marked locations. They appear to be senbon with a unique design, with a unique symbol etched into them. Keiku noted that matter and energy can enter and exit freely, though it can be modified for forced entry and exit by him. Time Span Named "Jikankikan" (時期間; Literally meaning "Time Span"), Keiku accomplishes this feat by accelerating one end of the wormhole to a high velocity relative to the other, and then sometime later bringing it back, then time dilation would result in the accelerated wormhole mouth aging less than the stationary opening. This means that anything which entered the accelerated opening would exit the stationary one at a point in time prior to its entry, resulting in him travelling back in time. This ability is his most taxing one, consuming a massive amount of chakra, which made him vow to only use it when defeat is absolutely certain. Drawbacks Keiku is noted of being able to use his left and right eye at any given moment at once, but he can't use both eyes as one and use their independent powers as well. Also, after using both eyes together, there is a 7 seconds time limit before he is able to use either of his eyes independently again. Also See *Kamui *White Hole *Black Hole *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wormhole *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wormhole#Time_travel *Relativistic Jet